<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ᴛɪᴍᴇʟᴇꜱꜱ |𝐘𝐎𝐎 𝐊𝐈𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍| by UwuSunshineMinho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123446">ᴛɪᴍᴇʟᴇꜱꜱ |𝐘𝐎𝐎 𝐊𝐈𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho'>UwuSunshineMinho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BROKEN ARROWS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Selective Amnesia, Wordcount: Over 1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>|ᴵ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈⁿ'ᵗ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵍᵒ|</p>
<p>"This is probably a dream. Just like my memories, you're right in front of me. It's strange. Even after a long time. My heart keeps repeating that day."</p>
<p>"When I close my eyes. My memories take me, to that place again."</p>
<p>"I should definitely tell you today. But I can't make a sound. I try to hold out my hand to touch you. But I can't."</p>
<p>"I endlessly practiced these words, I still love you. But in the end, I couldn't say it. I shouldn't let you go."</p>
<p>It's been a year since Judith Lee Evans has lost her memories of Yoo Kihyun, and now she's in her Freshman year of College, terrified of having those memories come back to her. Will those memories ever come back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Judith &amp; Renjun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kihyun &amp; Renjun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BROKEN ARROWS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657060</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ① Ⓢⓗⓔⓢ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓞⓝⓔ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>① Ⓢⓗⓔⓢ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓞⓝⓔ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*1 YEAR LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Injunnie~~” I call and I had this smile on my face, as I had my phone in my hand and up to my ear</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Hey, Jude, how’s college?’ Renjun asked me and I sighed, falling down on my couch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Boring!” I exclaimed and Renjun laughed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, school’s pretty boring without you as well, well being with Minho is pretty fun.’ Renjun told me and I laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t fall in love with my brother, now.” I say and he laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Alright, I’m gonna have to go to class, I’ll see you after school.’ Renjun says and I sighed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, love you.” I tell him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘I love you too.’ Renjun replied and I hung up the phone, and I sighed and I messed around with the locket that was around my neck, I don’t know why I still had it, I guess I really couldn’t give it back to Kihyun. I haven’t seen him since that day, where I basically just left him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FLASHBACK:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was walking out of the school, about to walk down the steps, until a hand had grabbed me and pulled me back, and I turned my head to see it was Kihyun. “Uh . . . hi.” I say awkwardly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith, please remember me.” Kihyun begged and I sighed softly and I shook my head</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Kihyun, I can’t control that. I’m sorry, begging me to remember you, is going to be useless. I don’t know why, you’re the only person I forgot, but I did, and I really can’t do anything about it, I’m sorry.” I told him, and tears left his eyes, and then placed a kiss on my lips and I was just so shocked, I didn’t kiss him back, because I immediately pushed him away “What the hell! I have a boyfriend! Do you always go around kissing taken girls like that?” I asked him, but he just stayed silent, while tears left his eyes. He then he took his necklace off and he sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I gave you this locket, for your 15th birthday, it was the first thing that I gave you when we were friends, the picture inside the locket, is a picture of me. It represents that wherever you go, or no matter how far apart we are, I’ll always be there to protect you.” Kihyun told me and I sighed softly and I took the heart shaped locket from him, and I opened it up and I saw there was indeed a picture of Kihyun in it, and there was writing engraved on the opening it said ‘We’ll never be apart, as long as I’m with you. Love you Judith Lee Evans’ I looked up at him and I sighed, and I put my hand on his cheek, and he gasped and he leaned into my touch, and I frowned by his reaction</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m sorry, Kihyun, I still don’t remember, and I don’t think I ever will. If I was someone important to you, and if you were in love with me, I umm, I suggest you move on, and be happy, instead of chasing after someone who obviously has no memory of the person.” I say in a soft loving voice and pools of tears left his eyes, and he nodded, and I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and I back away from him, and I turned around and I made my way down the steps, but I took one last look of Kihyun, and I saw he was kneeling on the ground, and his body was shaking, from how much he was crying, and I sighed softly “Good luck, Kihyun.” I whispered and I started to walk away from the school and away from Kihyun.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>FLASHBACK OVER:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I shake my head at the memory, it just felt so awful to think about. That day still haunts me for some reason. To see him crying like that, really felt like a stab to the heart, and I barely remembered the guy! I guess even though your brain forgets the people, your heart never forgets that one special person. “Ugh, I need to go finish my essay.” I say to myself and I get up from the couch, and I went over to my desk, and I pulled out the rolling chair, and spun around in it as I sat down, and I laughed at my childish antics, and I grabbed my laptop, and I opened it and I went over to my docs where my essay was at, and I began to type it up . . . well most of it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*2 HOURS LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ugh~~ I’m so bored!!! This essay is only like halfway done, and it’s supposed to be submitted like tonight, ugh! Procrastination at it’s finest. I should’ve been a dancer, but I guess I just found a different passion, since I actually do love music and writing, at least with writing, I don’t have to pull something in my body . . . unless you count the fingers hehe, what the fuck am I saying? I think I’m sleep deprived! I hear the door open, and I sigh softly “Judith~” I hear the voice call, and I realize it was Renjun. I feel his arms wrap around my neck, and I leaned into his touch, and I sigh softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey.” I whisper</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Is this your college essay?” Renjun asked as he placed his chin on my shoulder and I nodded as I leaned my head against his cheek</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I’m almost done with it, but I’m so bored, and stressed.” I say and Renjun frowned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hmm, we should go out, I could call the others.” Renjun suggested and I sighed, it’s been a couple months since I saw the boys, because of the different times of day they had their classes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright.” I reply and Renjun smiled, placing a kiss on my cheek and I smiled back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“WOOOO!!!” Haechan screamed as he threw Mark in the ocean and I laughed as Mark got out of the water, and started chasing Haechan around the beach, and Doyoung looked over at them and rolled his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Dumbasses.” Doyoung muttered and I frowned, Doyoung has been acting harsh these past couple weeks - more harsh than he usually is. I wondered if something’s up with him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung.” I call and he looked over at me with a look of confusion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah?” He asked me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Is everything okay?” I ask him and he was confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What do you mean?” Doyoung asked me and I sighed looking down at the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well . . . you’ve been acting more harsh lately, and I was wondering if everything is okay.” I say to him, and he sighed and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, Judith, I’m fine.” Doyoung told me and I could tell already, that he’s not okay, but when you try to push something out of Doyoung, he will beat you up, I’ll just let it go for now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright.” I say and I gave him a small smile, and I saw Johnny hanging out with Jaehyun, and I furrowed my eyebrows, they have been acting really close lately, I wondered if anything happened between those two.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I decided to walk around, while the boys were messing around, Mark and Haechan probably left to make out somewhere, Johnny and Jaehyun have been stuck to each other for the whole time, Doyoung and Taeyong, are just not talking to each other, Winwin and Yuta . . . have no idea what they’re doing, and Taeil and Jungwoo are basically just suntanning - don’t ask me why. As I was walking, I stopped to see someone sitting on the sand, drawing something out, and I saw the dark brown hair, and the side of the person’s face . . . it was Kihyun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Kihyun, let’s go - oh hey, Judith.” Changkyun said and Kihyun turned around and his eyes were widened, and so were mine . . . holy shit!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*TO BE CONTINUED*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 1 of Timeless!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So this book is going to be shorter than Broken Arrows, like 10 chapters ooop sorry about that!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alrighty, y’know the drill, this story will involve ANGST, FLUFF, COMEDY, AMNESIA, DEPRESSION, BREAK UPS, &amp; ANXIETY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ② Ⓕⓛⓨ ⓐⓦⓐⓨ ⓦⓘⓣⓗ ⓜⓔ ⓑⓐⓑⓨ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>② Ⓕⓛⓨ ⓐⓦⓐⓨ ⓦⓘⓣⓗ ⓜⓔ ⓑⓐⓑⓨ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I decided to walk around, while the boys were messing around, Mark and Haechan probably left to make out somewhere, Johnny and Jaehyun have been stuck to each other for the whole time, Doyoung and Taeyong, are just not talking to each other, Winwin and Yuta . . . have no idea what they’re doing, and Taeil and Jungwoo are basically just suntanning - don’t ask me why. As I was walking, I stopped to see someone sitting on the sand, drawing something out, and I saw the dark brown hair, and the side of the person’s face . . . it was Kihyun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Kihyun, let’s go - oh hey, Judith.” Changkyun said and Kihyun turned around and his eyes were widened, and so were mine . . . holy shit!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“H-hey.” I stuttered</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey.” Kihyun says softly, and he basically still looked the same - well minus his hair being dark brown, but he is basically the same.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wow, Judith, you look great.” Changkyun says and I smiled and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Thanks.” I thanked </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith!” Renjun yelled and Kihyun widened his eyes “Hey, Judith, let’s go - oh.” Renjun says and I looked over at him “I didn’t expect to see you here, Kihyun.” Renjun told him and I looked back at Kihyun, and he looked pretty awkward</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah same here.” Kihyun agreed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Umm, well me and Renjun are going. It was good seeing you again.” I say and Kihyun nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah, you too.” Kihyun stuttered and me and Renjun walked off. Well that was pretty fucking awkward!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*NEXT DAY*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wait, you saw Kihyun at the beach?” Jaehyun asked me and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah I did.” I reply</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why didn’t you tell us this yesterday?” Doyoung asked in a harsh tone and I was just shocked by that sudden outburst . . . what the hell is with him? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whoa, Jesus, Doyoung, calm down, she was probably freaked out, because she hasn’t seen him in a year.” Jungwoo told Doyoung and Doyoung rolled his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whatever.” Doyoung simply and he stood up and walked off</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jesus, what’s with the evil stepmother?” Yangyang asked as he watched him just stomp off from us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We have no idea.” Yuta replied</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Taeyong, don’t you know?” Xiaojun asked “I mean he’s your boyfriend, and all.” He continued but Taeyong was silent and he just shrugged and we were even more confused - what the hell is wrong with them?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Soooo, how’s everyone doing these days?” Kun asked awkwardly, as this situation just got more awkward as the second went by.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, you know, it’s going good, it’s not like my whole life is falling apart.” Haechan says and I looked at him with this worried look . . . alright what the hell is wrong with him?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Haechan, are YOU okay?” Taeil asked him and he smiled and gave a thumbs up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m fine~~” He sang and I looked at Mark, and he shrugged. I think Haechan is going insane . . . slowly but surely. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alrighty - anyone else having a great time?” Kun asked and Yuta just stared at him as he chewed down on his food, while Winwin is looking off into space, Jaehyun has his head down on the table, Johnny is picking at his nails, Taeyong was looking at his food, Taeil was on his phone, Haechan was just spaced out as well, Jungwoo was just eating not listening at all, Mark was side glancing at the others, Ten was too busy staring at Johnny, Yangyang kept rolling his eyes every 5 seconds, Xiaojun was literally swaying back and forth, Lucas was too busy staring at Jungwoo, and Hendery was just looking bored “Alright, guess not.” Kun said after he looked at the others </b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I walk inside my house, to see Minho and Jisung sitting on the couch - making out. Oh my god my eyes!!! “AH! GET A ROOM!” I yell while covering my eyes </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jeez, Judith, can you be any louder?” Minho asked me and I uncovered my eyes and I glared at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You do know other people, live here too right?” I ask him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, but you don’t live here anymore, you moved into a house that was close to campus.” Jisung told me and I looked at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“This is a family affair, you stay out of it.” I tell Jisung and he looked taken aback and Minho rolled his eyes “But, no, guys I just saw Kihyun at the beach yesterday.” I say and they both widened their eyes, as I flopped down between them on the couch and they glared at me as I was basically sitting on their laps </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You saw him again?” Jisung asked me and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I mean, I was pretty shocked. He still looks the same, but with brown hair, and he looked a little skinny. Ugh~~ what am I doing?” I ramble putting my hands over my face and Minho groaned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“There goes big sis being dramatic again.” Minho says and I looked over at him with this glare on my face. The truth is, is that . . . I still don’t have my memories of Kihyun, and to be honest I’m scared to get those memories back. Mark had explained to me in the tiniest to no detail of what he did before I lost memory, and if he really had to give no details of what happened, I’m really scared to remember what exactly happened. So, me seeing him again, is bringing a little bit of fear to me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Minho, I’m serious, what if I remember what happened?” I ask him and he sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jude, it’s going to be fine. I mean, remember when he basically begged for you to remember him? Yeah, so he’s probably got a girlfriend now, and he’s all good in the hood, and he has finally moved on.” Minho explained and I was really confused on what in the hell he just said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Right . . .” I say and I then stood up from the couch and I walked out of the house, and I then feel a headache come on, and I clutched my head as something popped up in my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Did I just see Mark?” Kihyun asked me and I nodded  </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, he’s being annoying… as usual.” I say to him and he smiled </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I think your family is funny.” Kihyun says and I scoffed and I shook my head</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Alright, whatever you say.” I tell him and he snickered</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Alright, I gotta go, see ya in class.” Kihyun says ruffling my hair, and he walked away from me and I smiled softly, while I had redness going up to my cheeks and I sighed as I watched him walk away… ugh why do I have to like him?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What the hell was that? That was just weird. That has been happening for the past few months, and I don’t know how to make them stop, and I really don’t know what they are. Ugh! Great. I really have to deal with this shit . . . god kill me now, please, end my suffering, I beg of you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was busy walking over to my apartment, since my apartment is kinda close from my house, and my college campus, then all of a sudden, I see a totally busted up Jeno and Jaemin. Whoa, holy shit! What happened to them? “Did you two fuck, with gang members, what happened to you two?” I ask them both and they sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah.” Jaemin stutters and I rolled my eyes and sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You don’t know when to stop do you?” I asked them both and they both looked down at the ground and I groaned “Let me clean you two up, but once I fix your miserable faces, you’re out of my house.” I tell them, as I still have not forgiven them for what they did to Renjun last year. They both nodded vigorously, and I sighed, and I started to lead them to my house - ugh, Judith what the hell are you doing?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ow!” Jeno and Jaemin hissed as I used the rubbing alcohol on their faces, to clean up the cuts on their face, and I rolled my eyes, of how I barely touched their faces with anything, they whined.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Quit whining, you big babies, you guys are 18, not 5 - year - olds.” I say and they both glared at me and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, let's have you get beat up by a couple of gang members, and let's clean up your cuts with rubbing alcohol, and let’s see how you feel.” Jeno says while pointing a finger at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Get your finger out my face, before I jam it straight up your ass.” I threatened and he immediately dropped it, and I smiled sarcastically “Thank you.” I told him and he rolled his eyes, and I finished cleaning the cuts, with them whining of how it stung, and it hurt so bad, and I told them to quit being a pussy about it, and I bandaged them up, and I sighed “Alright, all done.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Thank god.” Jaemin says and I rolled my eyes and shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re lucky, that I didn’t have to take you two dumbasses to the hospital. I mean, what the hell were you thinking? Fucking around with two thugs, who clearly overpower the both of you? Are you two insane, and want to die?” I ask them and they looked down at the ground and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Thank you.” Jeno whispered and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, don’t mention it.” I mutter back </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We’re going to go.” Jaemin said, as they both stood up </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“And once again, thank you, Judith.” Jeno told me and I nodded, and they both walked out of the apartment, and I sighed, and I flopped down on the couch, and I sighed and rubbed my face. What the hell, was that? I sit on my couch in silence for a couple of seconds, until I hear someone knock on the door, and I was confused, because if it was any of the boys, they just walked in - which is bad, I know, but at least they call my name, while they’re walking in. That’s why I’m so confused, on who is knocking on my door. I stood up, and I walked over to my door, and I opened it, and I was shocked by the sight of the person, standing right in front of me . . . Kihyun. What the hell, how did he find my apartment? Ugh, he probably saw me walk here! Fucking stalker.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What are you doing here?” I ask him and he sighed and shrugged</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I really don’t know, I was in the neighborhood, and I saw you walk in here, and I wanted to say ‘hi’.” Kihyun told me and I was frozen in shock</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, you said ‘hi’ and now I’m going to say ‘bye’.” I say and I try to close the door on him, but he pushed the door opened, and I backed up, and he kept walking towards me, while I took steps back, and he kept walking towards me, and I didn’t have anywhere to go, because my back was against the wall, and Kihyun placed both of his hands right next to my head, blocking me, so I couldn’t leave. I stared at him, while he was staring right back at me. Oh god, what the hell is happening? Kihyun, started to lean down towards my face, and I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever he was going to do - but it never came</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I see you’re still wearing the locket.” Kihyun whispered in my ear, and I felt my heartbeat start to quicken a bit, and my cheeks heat up as well “I still love you, you know that, I never moved on.” Kihyun says and I shudder from how close he was to me and I’m pretty sure, he can hear my heart beating, because he chuckled softly “It’s good to know I still know how to make your heart beat fast.” Kihyun says and he backed up from the wall, and he walked out of the apartment, closing the door, and I felt myself slid down the wall, and I was breathing heavily, as I felt my heart just thumping against my ribcage. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, for no apparent reason, as I continued to breathe heavily. What the hell just happened?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 2!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OOOOOOOO!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kihyun is ballsy!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I honestly think Kihyun is just losing his mind a little haha!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh my god, I’m going to try to make this story have a little more comedy and fluff, instead of angst - but if you had known me for a long time - that is not going to happen haha!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ③ Ⓕⓘⓝⓓ Ⓨⓞⓤ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>③ Ⓕⓘⓝⓓ Ⓨⓞⓤ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I stood up, and I walked over to my door, and I opened it, and I was shocked by the sight of the person, standing right in front of me . . . Kihyun. What the hell, how did he find my apartment? Ugh, he probably saw me walk here! Fucking stalker.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What are you doing here?” I ask him and he sighed and shrugged</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I really don’t know, I was in the neighborhood, and I saw you walk in here, and I wanted to say ‘hi’.” Kihyun told me and I was frozen in shock</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, you said ‘hi’ and now I’m going to say ‘bye’.” I say and I try to close the door on him, but he pushed the door opened, and I backed up, and he kept walking towards me, while I took steps back, and he kept walking towards me, and I didn’t have anywhere to go, because my back was against the wall, and Kihyun placed both of his hands right next to my head, blocking me, so I couldn’t leave. I stared at him, while he was staring right back at me. Oh god, what the hell is happening? Kihyun, started to lean down towards my face, and I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever he was going to do - but it never came</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I see you’re still wearing the locket.” Kihyun whispered in my ear, and I felt my heartbeat start to quicken a bit, and my cheeks heat up as well “I still love you, you know that, I never moved on.” Kihyun says and I shudder from how close he was to me and I’m pretty sure, he can hear my heart beating, because he chuckled softly “It’s good to know I still know how to make your heart beat fast.” Kihyun says and he backed up from the wall, and he walked out of the apartment, closing the door, and I felt myself slid down the wall, and I was breathing heavily, as I felt my heart just thumping against my ribcage. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, for no apparent reason, as I continued to breathe heavily. What the hell just happened?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh boy, well I don't think, I’m ever going to forget what had happened two days ago. I can’t even tell Renjun about what happened, because I’m scared of how he would react. Ugh, I’m just so scared. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Renjun asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts, and I looked at him, with this look of panic in my eyes, and Renjun sighed, and walked over to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, as I had stared up at him. “What’s on your mind, darling?” He asked and I sighed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Please, don’t get mad at me.” I whisper and Renjun was shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What - I won’t ever get mad at you.” Renjun told me and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, came over to my apartment, two days ago, and he was very obnoxiously close to me, and he had me pinned against the wall, and he was leaning in closer, like he was going to kiss me or something, but he didn’t. He uh he - he still loves me, Renjun, and I’m scared that I’m going to remember all the bad stuff he did to me.” I say as tears roll down my face and started sobbing, and he had this soft look in his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey.” Renjun whispered and he pulled me into a hug and I had my head on his chest, “I’m not mad at you, I know you, didn’t have any control of what was happening, I’m sorry that had to happen to you.” Renjun said to me, as he placed a kiss on my head, and he put his chin on my head. I wish there were people like Renjun, understanding, sweet, and just - I don't know, just him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I wish there were more guys like you.” I said</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Nah, people shouldn’t be like me, my life is falling apart.” Renjun says and I chuckled, wiping my tears and he smiled softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Haha very funny.” I said and he pushed my cheeks together, and placed a kiss to my lips, and I was just shocked by the sudden kiss, “Jeez.” I muttered and he laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*4 DAYS LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Dude, I swear to god, Doyoung is getting more harsh by the day.” Mark says to me, while we were at the park, and I had my computer with me, so I can work on my English essay, and I look over at him, confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What do you mean? Doyoung is always harsh and brutally honest.” I say to Mark and he sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know, I know, but is it going too far, when he made Haechan cry?” Mark asked and I widened my eyes and I looked over at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What?” I ask</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah.” Mark says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the hell is wrong with him?” I ask as I sat up, crossing my legs together, indian style</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know, but you’re gonna have to talk to him, and soon, before he makes Haechan sob his eyes out again.” Mark told me and he stood up and he walked off, and I closed my laptop, put it in my bag, stood up from the grass, and I started to run to catch up with him. I don’t know what I’m going to be able to say to Doyoung. If any wrong word I tell him, and he’s going to lose it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whew~~ You can do this, Judith Lee Evans. It’s just Kim Doyoung, your emotional teddy bear - your brutally honest and harsh emotional teddy bear.” I whispered to myself, as I was standing in front of Doyoung’s house. I raised my fist and knocked on the door, and the door opened and I was faced with Doyoung’s brother, Donghyun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, hey, Judith.” He greeted and I smiled softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, Donghyun, is uh - is Doyoung home?” I ask him and he looked confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, he is. But, what do you need him for?” He asked me and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Umm, it’s nothing important.” I tell him and he nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alrighty.” Donghyun says and I walk in and I walked up the stairs up to Doyoung’s room. I walk inside his room, to see him sitting on the bed, and he was on his phone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung?” I call his name and he looked up at me in confusion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, what are you doing here?” Doyoung asked me and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We need to talk about what happened.” I say as I sat down on the edge of his bed, and he was confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What do you mean?” Doyoung asked me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mark, told me what you did - making Haechan cry.” I say and he rolled his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, don’t start.” Doyoung told me and I looked at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung, you’ve been acting weird for the past couple of weeks, what is wrong with you?” I ask him and he was getting a little angry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Nothing is wrong with me, Judith.” Doyoung says through gritted teeth</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung, you gotta tell me what’s wrong -” I say but Doyoung stood up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Nothing is wrong with me!” Doyoung yelled and I was just shocked because Doyoung has never been like this - well not to me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung, calm down -” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t tell me to calm down! Everybody is always asking me ‘Doyoung are you okay?’ and ‘Doyoung are you sure you’re fine?’ I’m sick of it! Judith, everyday people are asking me the same question! Why can’t anybody see that I’m fine?!” Doyoung yelled, but I could see right through the anger, that he is indeed not fine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Everybody, acts like they care for you, but in reality they really don’t. They always say they are going to be there for you, but in reality they’re really not. I wish I could trust someone for once.” Doyoung says and I was just shocked and I stood up from the bed, and I walked over to him, as he had his back turned to me, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged me off, and I stepped back from him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung.” I whisper</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why is no one there for me? I just wish someone was there for me.” Doyoung whispered and I heard his voice breaking a little. I frowned and I walked back to him, and I gave him a back hug, and I felt his body start to shake, indicating that he was crying “Taeyong, broke up with me.” Doyoung cried and I was just surprised, and he turned around, to face me, making me take my arms off of him, and I stared at him as tears rolled down his face “I loved him, Judith, I really did, what did I do wrong? Why does everyone have to leave me? First my mother, then Jungwoo, now Taeyong. I don’t deserve love do I?” Doyoung cried and I hugged him, and he hugged back and I sighed. I don't know how this happened. Why do my friends have to go through this much pain? Why can’t I stop them from having to go through this pain?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 3!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Poor Doyoung!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alright, so the backstory between Doyoung is that when he was younger, his mother had died, and when high school had started, Doyoung was dating Jungwoo (as mentioned in Broken Arrows) but they broke up as Jungwoo fell in love with Lucas, and so Doyoung got together with Taeyong, but they broke up as well . . . but for what reason?? That will be talked about in a different chapter!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alrighty!! There will more angst and more angst, I planned on making this story like 10x sadder than Broken Arrows . . . but it’s kinda hard because Broken Arrows was already pretty fucking sad haha!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ④ Ⓛⓞⓢⓣ ⓘⓝ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓓⓡⓔⓐⓜ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>④ Ⓛⓞⓢⓣ ⓘⓝ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓓⓡⓔⓐⓜ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What happened between you and Doyoung?” Mark asked me as me, him, Haechan, and Taeil were walking through the supermarket and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, the reason why Doyoung has been acting so harsh is that he and Taeyong broke up.” I say as I grabbed some ice cream from the freezer, and they widened their eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What?” Taeil asked and I nodded, as I closed the freezer door, and started to push the cart</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why though?” Mark asked me and I sighed and shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung didn’t tell me the reason.” I say to him and I sighed and we continued walking, until I felt a piercing headache come on, which made me kneel down to the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith?” Taeil exclaimed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Jude.” Haechan says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judy, what the hell!” Mark exclaimed, and I saw something pop up in my brain, it was bits and pieces but it finally all came into view</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Do you have any idea what you just got me into?” He asked so mad, and I was really confused on what he had meant.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Detention! You left early and I got more detention!” Kihyun yelled, and that had a few onlookers attention</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Not my problem.” I say, and I was gonna walk away, until Kihyun had grabbed onto my arm, and pulled me back</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“No it is your problem, because of you, I get into more trouble, and my parents are furious with me!” Kihyun screamed in my face</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That is not my fault.” I say softly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh my god! You’re so stupid Judith, when are you gonna realize that everything is your fault?! Hell, I have to stand up for you every second of every day, and I’m done!” Kihyun yelled, and I felt my eyes water up, my greatest fear is coming true . . . Kihyun leaving me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith?” Mark called and I was breathing heavily, and I looked up at the three boys who were circled around me, and I stood up slowly “Are you okay?” Haechan asked me and I sighed softly and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What was that?” Taeil asked me in confusion, and I looked down at the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ll tell you later.” I say and I started to push the cart, with the boys following behind me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Can I sit in the cart?” Haechan asked me and I looked at him with this look</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What are you 5?” I ask him and he just stared at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes.” Haechan blankly said and I rolled my eyes . . . he will whine, if I don’t let him do it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ugh! Fine!” I exclaimed and he bounced happily and got in the cart, and I rolled my eyes, I swear I’m dealing with a child here. We were about to go to the checkout line, and then I saw Kihyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk in front of us . . . shit!! “Oh my god, Judith!” Minhyuk exclaimed and I scrunched up my face ‘Shit!’ I thought, and I see Jooheon and Kihyun turn around and stare at us</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Judith.” Jooheon greeted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, hey, Judith.” Kihyun says and Mark cleared his throat and Kihyun rolled his eyes “Hey, Mark.” Kihyun greeted, and Jooheon and Minhyuk looked awkward as hell</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sooo, what are you guys doing?” Minhyuk asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Buying groceries, what else does it look like, sunny boy?” Haechan asked sarcastically and I look over at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jeez, Judith, you got some mean friends.” Jooheon says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mean? Bitch, I’m a sunshine.” Haechan snapped and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, calm down children.” I say and Haechan rolled his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s really good to see you guys.” Kihyun says and Taeil chuckled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I really wish I could say the same.” Taeil says and I sighed annoyed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, we need to get going. See you guys later.” I say and we went in the check out line, waited for the lady to scan everything, when she finally did, I payed for the groceries while Mark and Taeil bagged up the stuff, and while Haechan was still sitting in the cart, spaced out “Alright, let’s go.” I said and I started pushing the cart, and it was really hard, because of Haechan in the cart. “I’m never taking you guys anywhere again.” The first thing I said, as soon we walked out the door</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What? Why? What did we do?” Haechan asked me as he looked up at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s like I’m babysitting, you children.” I snapped and I made it over to Taeil’s car and I sighed “Get out of the cart.” I told Haechan and he groaned and got out of the cart, almost tipping it over, as he did so, but he got out of it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was reading a book, while messing around with the locket, and I had my hair up in a bun, and I sighed, this book is getting a little slow. I then hear a knock on my door, and I feel myself tense up . . . please don’t let it be Kihyun. I placed my book down, and I stood up and I went over to my door, and I opened it, and low and behold it was Kihyun. “What are you doing here?” I asked him and he was swaying back and forth, and I was kinda worried about him, because he looked sick - like sick! Or maybe the idiot is just fucking drunk, who knows?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I uh I wanted to see you.” Kihyun slurred and I sighed - he is drunk</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, go home, you’re drunk.” I tell him, and I was about to shut the door - but once again he pushed the door open, and he stumbled in and I backed up, as he was stumbling forward, and I grabbed his arms, to make sure he doesn’t fall on the floor “Kihyun, what the hell?” I exclaimed and he then just fell on my shoulder, and I was about to fall, but I held him up “Kihyun!” I yelled, as I tried to hold him. I then made it over to the couch, and I just dropped him, and he fell on the couch, and I sighed - what the fuck!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*1 HOUR LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kihyun, has been passed out for like an hour, and I was just waiting for him to wake up. I looked over at the time, and it said 12:00 AM, ugh! Kihyun, come on, I’ve got classes tomorrow - actually today. I don’t want to take care of you. I saw Kihyun stir a little, then his eyes drifted open, and he looked confused “Ugh! My head.” Kihyun complained and I sighed “Judith, can you do what you always do, when I’m hungover?” Kihyun asked me and I was confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh sure . . .” I tell him, I don’t know what I did when he was hungover - hell I didn’t know he even drank in high school. I walked over to him, and I put some pressure on his head from the pads of my fingers, and I started to massage his head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hmmm, yeah you still know how to do it.” Kihyun sighed in content, and I snicker, I know this must feel like heaven for him, as I was taking his headache away “Judith, can I stay over today?” Kihyun asked me “I really don’t want to go back to my dorm.” He continued and I was surprised - why would he want to stay here?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh, yeah, sure.” I say to him, just so freaking confused on why he wants to stay here, but since he was hungover, I don’t want him to go back home and get hurt.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was making the couch more comfortable, so Kihyun can sleep on it, and I then hear footsteps and in the corner of my eyes, I saw that Kihyun was there “I know this may seem rude, but I have classes first thing in the morning -” I say but I was cut off by Kihyun wrapping his arms around my neck, and he put his chin on my head . . . what the hell?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know, I need to stop doing this because you’re probably never going to remember me again, but I wanted to let you know that I couldn’t move on, and I couldn’t find anybody else because I want you and only you.” Kihyun told me and I felt his hot breath hit my skin, making me shudder</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun,” I start as I turn around to face him, and he backed up “You can’t keep doing this. I love Renjun and that will not change.” I continued and he sighed and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know. I’m sorry.” He told me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I want you gone before 8am.” I tell him and he nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright.” He told me, and he sat down on the couch, and he wrapped the blanket around him, and I sighed, and I went upstairs to my bedroom, and I flopped down on my bed, and I exhaled a deep breath out, what am I going to do?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 4!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith and Kihyun are getting a little closer, but idk haha!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alright, the angst will be coming and it will hit you guys unexpectedly!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ⑤ Ⓗⓐⓟⓟⓨ Ⓦⓘⓣⓗⓞⓤⓣ Ⓜⓔ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>⑤ Ⓗⓐⓟⓟⓨ Ⓦⓘⓣⓗⓞⓤⓣ Ⓜⓔ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*1 WEEK LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yikes, something feels off. I don’t know if it’s me, or just the day but it just feels really weird. I was standing in front of my high school, and I sighed softly, as I was waiting for Renjun and Minho. I then see Jisung and Chenle, and I smile softly “Hey, boys.” I call out and they looked at me and smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith!” Chenle yelled with his dolphin like screech, and they ran up and hugged me and I laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“How are you two doing?” I ask</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, we’re doing crappy.” Jisung says and I was confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why?” I ask him as I leaned against the wall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, it’s just everything just feels different, because you’re not here.” Chenle told me and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, just one more year, you guys can do it.” I say to them “Fighting!” I exclaimed and they laughed and walked off and I smiled softly . . . Taeyong’s right, they are cute.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It looks like you are very happy today.” Winwin observed and I looked over at him and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, kinda, me and Renjun, are going out.” I tell him and he smiled and grabbed both of my hands</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Should I help you pick out what to wear?” He asked jumping up and down and I shook my head while laughing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re funny.” I tell him and he then stopped jumping</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m trying to be a teenage girl here.” Winwin told me and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I think you achieved it.” I say and he smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes!” Winwin exclaimed and I laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why do you always have to screw everything up?!” I hear someone yell . . . and that someone being Haechan ‘Oh great.’ I thought</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, I screw everything up?!” Someone yelled back, and that someone was Mark - oh please tell me they’re not fighting again!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh oh.” Winwin says and he moved away and he went over to the table</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Is Korea’s best couple at it again?” Yangyang asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Can it, Yangyang.” Haechan snapped and Yangyang was shocked and to be honest so was I. What the hell is wrong with them now?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh oh, please tell me they’re not fighting, again.” Jaehyun told me and I sighed and I shrugged</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Maybe.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re so annoying, Mark.” Haechan snapped at Mark and Mark rolled his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m annoying? Don’t you think your clinginess gets annoying after a while?” Mark asked him and I sighed and I put my head down on the table</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh shut the hell up, Canadian boy.” Haechan snapped and I raised my head off the table and I look at the others, and Taeyong looks like he doesn’t know what to do with this, Doyoung just really wants to slap them both, Winwin and Yuta had their earbuds in so they wouldn’t have to listen, Johnny had his hands over his face, Jaehyun was just eating his food in silence, Taeil just looked awkward, Ten obviously was just straight out annoyed, Xiaojun was just plain confused, Hendery looked unfazed probably because he sees a lot from Ten and Yangyang, Kun looked pretty shocked about this whole fight, Jungwoo was just watching this unfold, while eating, Lucas was to busy sleeping on Jungwoo’s shoulder, and Yangyang looked like he was about to leave any second Oh boy, this looks like it’s gonna worse before it’s going to get better.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, Mark and Haechan are fighting again?” Renjun asked me and I sighed and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sadly.” I say and I put my hands over my face “I don’t know what to do with them. They fight like an old married couple.” I say and Renjun wrapped his arm around my shoulder</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Have they always been like this?” Renjun asked me and I sighed and I looked over at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Only when they started dating.” I say and I sighed and I leaned my head on his shoulder and Renjun placed a kiss on my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m so happy we don’t fight.” Renjun commented and I smiled and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s all about communication. That’s what I’ve been telling Mark and Haechan for the four years they have been dating.” I told Renjun and he sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Truth be told, I honestly think, that their relationship is not going to last long, I really think they’re gonna break up, but this time for real.” Renjun says and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know that will break Mark, because he loves Haechan to pieces. When Mark first moved here, he had no one, besides me and Minho. Haechan, was the first person that Mark actually met, and he was the first person that brought him out of his shell and finally came out to his parents. Haechan, is Mark’s whole world. If Haechan and Mark break up, this will destroy him.” I explained and Renjun nodded obviously listening to what I’ve been saying</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I understand.” Renjun told me and I sighed, if those two break up, I don’t know Mark is going to act.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was after 10pm before I got home, after Renjun dropped me off, me and Renjun went to a restaurant at 5 and then we went to the amusement park, and we didn’t leave until it was like 9:30pm. Ugh! I’m so tired right now. I took off my jacket and I threw it on my couch, and I took my shoes off, almost falling on my face, as I was jumping to get them off my feet. I then sat down on my couch, and putting a pillow on my face, and I closed my eyes - but then I hear pounding on my door, and I groaned and I take the pillow off of my face and I walked over to the door and I opened it to see Mark, and he looked like hell. His eyes were red and puffy, as there were tear streaks on his face. Oh god, what the hell happened? “Mark, what happened?” I ask him softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“H-he left, and I tried to stop him, Judith. I tried. I-” Mark says but he started crying before he could even finish his sentence and I was shocked, oh no. I pulled Mark into a hug and I held on tightly as he just cried into my shoulder. Mark, then started to fall down on the floor, and I went down with him, and I held on to him, as we just sat down on the floor</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What happened, Mark?” I ask softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I-I don’t know, I just walked in the apartment, to see him packing, and I tried to stop him, Judith, but I couldn’t. I don’t know what to do.” Mark cried and I sighed softly and I tightened my grip on him “He’s never gonna get back together with me, he said he never wants to see me again, Judith, I love him so much, I need him.” Mark sobbed and I was shocked, not once did Mark ever admit that he needed Haechan - I mean sure Haechan said Mark needed him, as a joke, and Mark laughed it off, but I didn’t know that Mark really needed Haechan.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, Mark.” I whisper as he just buried himself in my arms, and I rocked him back and forth slightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mark’s P.O.V</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*BEFORE*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t know what really got into me and Haechan recently, we’ve been fighting, like my parents. It’s gotten really hurtful. I just hope he doesn’t do anything rash, because I don’t think I would be okay, if anything happened. So, I walked inside the apartment, and it was dead quiet. Nothing could be heard, not even Haechan yelling at his computer, while he was playing a video game. Hmm, I wonder where he is. I started to make my way up the stairs into our a shared bedroom, but when I opened the door, I saw Haechan was walking around the room, putting stuff in a bag, and I was pretty confused on what he was doing, until I realized what that bag was - a suitcase, and what Haechan’s packing is clothes. Wait, where is he going? “Haechan, w-where are you going?” I ask with a stutter</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What’s it look like Mark? I’m leaving.” Haechan says and I was shocked. He’s leaving? Why?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“W-what why?” I asked him, as I felt my heart start to race . . . he can’t leave, he just can’t! Haechan, sighed and he looked over at me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Mark, we fight so much, that I can actually feel my heart just breaking by every fight we have, one more fight, I don’t think I’ll be able to last.” Haechan told me and I feel my eyes water up with tears</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“W-well, we can uh - we can try not to fight, yeah! We can work this out, but please don’t leave.” I begged and Haechan sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I'm sorry, Mark, I can’t take this anymore, I don’t want to see you again.” Haechan told me as he zipped up his bag, and I felt the tears leave my eyes, and I shook my head, as he went to walk past me, but I stood in front of him “Mark, move.” Haechan told me and I shook my head ‘no’ and he tried to move to the side but I moved to the side as well “Mark, I swear to god, move!” Haechan exclaimed and I shook my head ‘no’ again and he sighed and he then just tried walking, but I tried to push him back, but he kept walking, but I wasn’t strong enough as Haechan just walked past me, and I grabbed on to his arm and I had a tight grip on his arm and he sighed “Mark, let me go.” Haechan told me and I shook my head</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“No.” I whisper in a broken voice</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Mark, don’t make this harder than it is.” Haechan said</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Please, don’t go.” I begged, as my voice started to waver, and my knees started to shake, as my balance is starting to become uncontrollable</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Mark, if you ever even loved me at all, let me go.” Haechan said, and that was the thing that made me loosen my grip on his arm, and he grabbed my hand and took it off his arm, and he then just walked out of the apartment, leaving me alone. I then realized that Haechan just left me, he broke up with me again, and I couldn’t stop it again. I felt my knees buckle and I dropped down to the floor, and I began to sob my heart out</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Haechan.” I cried out, knowing that he wouldn’t even hear me, because he was gone, and he was never going to come back to me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I sighed and I looked at Mark, who was currently sleeping on the couch, as I looked at the time, and it said 11:30 PM. This is killing him, I know it is. I just really don’t know how to fix this. I really want to fix this. I need to talk to Haechan tomorrow, but right now I need sleep. I grabbed an extra blanket for Mark, and I placed it on him, and I frowned as I saw there were still tears rolling down his face, while he was sleeping. I just want Mark to be happy, I couldn’t care less about my happiness, I just want my friends and family to be happy. Is that too much to ask for? I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and I got into my bed, and right as my head hit that pillow, I was asleep.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Taeil, where is Haechan?” I ask Taeil, as he was walking through the campus and Taeil shrugged</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know, he’s not with me.” Taeil says to me and I rolled my eyes, no shit Sherlock “I think he’s with Johnny and Jaehyun, by the cafeteria, but I’m not sure.” Taeil told me and I nodded, and I ran off, trying to find where Johnny and Jaehyun were.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When I finally found them in the cafeteria, indeed Haechan was with them, but then I just felt anger bubble up inside me “Lee Donghyuck!” I yelled and I started walking over to the table and Haechan tried to leave the table but I got there before he could, “Sit down!” I exclaimed and he then put his ass back on the bench.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh oh, Judith’s mad. What did you do?” Jaehyun asked Haechan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know what I did.” Haechan says and I scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Bullshit! You know what you did.” I snap and he was even more confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No . . . I don’t.” Haechan told me and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Drop the act, Donghyuck, you left Mark, last night, and I want to know why.” I say as I sit down on the bench, and Jaehyun and Johnny widened their eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You broke up with Mark?” Johnny asked him surprise in his voice and Haechan sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I did. So what?” Haechan asked and I widened my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“How dare you, Lee Donghyuck! Mark is my cousin, and I love him with all my heart, and you hurt him! You left him! He came to my apartment last night crying, saying he doesn’t know what to do! Mark, loves you Haechan, and this is what you do to repay those feelings?!” I yelled and that caused some people to look over at the table</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, I can’t handle fighting with him anymore, do you see how much it’s hurting me?” Haechan asked while he stood up from the bench and I stood up as well</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Do you see how much Mark is hurting because of what you did? Mark, needs you Haechan! Mark, can’t handle if you’re gone from him for like 10 minutes, and when you told him that you didn’t want to see him again, could you imagine how hurt he felt?!” I yelled and Haechan looked down at the ground, and he stayed silent “No! You don't! Haechan, you’re the one who brought Mark out from his anxiety and you’re the one who has helped him in so many different ways, and now you’re just gonna leave him, because you’re too scared to work stuff out with him? I know you, Haechan, you tend to act out on your emotions and you don’t want to fix the things, so you do what you think is best - leaving them. But, you don’t realize that’s hurting you, and that’s hurting everyone else around you.” I tell him and he was still silent and I sighed, there is this question I’m going to ask him, but I don't think he’s going to like it, but I can’t stand this anymore “Did you even love Mark at all?” I asked and he then looked up from the ground and he looked shocked by the question I had just asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“How could you even ask that? Of course I love Mark! I love him more than anything in the entire world!” Haechan yelled at me and I scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh really? If you really loved him, you wouldn’t have left him. Like I said, Haechan, you’re too scared to fix the problems you have with people, you think the best way to fix them is cutting people off, and that needs to stop Haechan.” I tell him and he sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re right, I am scared. I’m scared if I say the wrong thing, then Mark is going to stop loving me and tell me that he doesn’t even want to see me again.” Haechan told me and I sighed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You can’t do anything about it, if you don’t talk to him.” I tell him and he shook his head and sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mark, is never going to forgive me after what I said and what I did to him.” Haechan told me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Who says I wouldn’t forgive you?” I heard Mark’s voice and I widen my eyes and I turned around to see Mark, with Doyoung and Taeyong right next to him. I move out of the way and I let him walk over to Haechan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I-I thought, you wouldn’t forgive me.” Haechan told Mark and he shook his head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I shouldn’t. I know I shouldn’t. But, guess what, Lee Donghyuck. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Yeah, we fight a lot, but we can work it out, if you just talk to me. You don’t have to be scared to just talk to me.” Mark told Haechan and tears rolled down Haechan’s face</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m so sorry.” Haechan cried, and Mark pulled him into a hug, and Haechan started to sob in his arms and I sigh softly, then I feel a hand grab my arm and I turn around to see Kihyun just staring at me, and he looked confused on what was really going on, and I just shook my head, and I grabbed his hand and I started to lead him away from the crowd of my friends.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What are we doing?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Getting away from that scene.” I told him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aren’t you afraid that someone will see us?” Kihyun asked me and I stopped and I looked over at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s not like we’re together, Kihyun. I just don’t want my friends to see you, because if you haven’t noticed, they don’t like you at all.” I tell him and he was confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why don’t they like me? What did I ever do to them?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It has something to do with me, whatever you did to me before I lost my memories, or something. I don’t know, Mark gave me little to no details to what you did, so I have no idea why they hate you.” I told him and he sighed “What did you do to me?” I asked him and he widened his eyes, and he looked down at the ground and I was confused on what was wrong with him. I then feel this panging in my head, and I was going to drop down to the ground, but Kihyun caught me before it could happen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, what the hell?” Kihyun asked and the headache was just getting worse and I closed my eyes so it would stop, but I saw something, something more shocking this time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“H-hey, Judith.” Kihyun greeted, it’s been a month since we last talked, it’s been two weeks, since he’s held my hand</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What do you want, Kihyun?” I ask him and he sighed softly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ummm, can we hang out sometime?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Kihyun, do you think I’m gonna run back to you, because you asked me to hang out, after what you did to me?” I ask him and he sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Jude, I really want to talk with you.” Kihyun says and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well that’s just you then, because I’ve got nothing to say to you.” I told him, and I was gonna walk down the steps</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith Lee Evans, I’m in love with you, don’t you see that?!” Kihyun yelled, and I stop dead in my tracks and I turn my head back over to him</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What?” I ask</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since Freshman year. I know everything was hard on me, and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t because you reminded me so much of Raelee, and as the years went on, I realized it wasn’t because of that reason, goddammit, Judith, I’m in love with you.” Kihyun confessed, and I was shocked by his confession . . . what the fuck!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“K-Kihyun, I’m sorry.” I told him, and his eyes started to water up . . . oh god, Kihyun please don't, please! “ If you said this to me, a month ago, I would’ve been so happy and so giddy, but I’m sorry Kihyun, not this time. You hurt me. You left me alone, when you told me that you were never going to leave me. You made my greatest fear come true, and as the month went by, I realized that you may need me now, but I don’t need you. Honestly, I loved you too, Kihyun. Past tense. Loved. Which means, I don’t have feelings for you anymore. I’ve moved on. I’m actually going on my first date in years, instead of being sad because I don’t love you anymore. Be happy for me. Kihyun, go find someone, new. I’ll be okay. I’ll be happy for you.” I say to him, while I had to keep my tears inside my eyes, but Kihyun was a full on sobbing mess</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don’t want anyone else, I want you.” He cried and I sigh softly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m sorry, Kihyun.” I say trying to keep my voice strong, because I can feel it waver slightly, and I went to walk away, but Kihyun had grabbed my hand, and he back hugged me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Please . . . Judith, please, love me.” Kihyun begged and I sighed shakily</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m sorry.” I say and I take his arms off of my stomach, and I begin to walk away from him, as I feel the tears leave my eyes . . . I’m sorry, Kihyun, it’s better this way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I opened my eyes and I looked up at Kihyun, and I pushed him away from me and he was just really confused by the actions “What the hell was that Judith?” Kihyun asked me and I backed up from him “Judith?” Kihyun asked and I shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, stay away from me, for now please.” I say and he was just confused, and he looked really hurt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Umm, o-okay, see you later, Judith.” Kihyun told me, and I began to walk away from him, and I sighed shakily, feeling my eyes well up with tears . . . the memory was about Kihyun confessing to me. I’m just so fucking scared, that I will remember what he did to me, I still don’t know what he did to me, the memory didn’t specify what really happened, it’s just ugh - I’m just really scared. Because, I might be falling for Kihyun. But, I can’t fall for him because I love Renjun. I don’t want to fall for Kihyun, I don’t want to break Renjun’s heart, I love him so much, I can’t hurt him. He’ll never forgive me if I tell him that I may be falling for Kihyun. I continued to walk down the campus with tears just leaving my eyes, and my shoulders were shaking, and my lips were quivering as I tried to keep my sobs in, and I then see Winwin walking towards me, and I tried to wipe away my tears, trying to make it look like I wasn’t crying, but it wasn’t working at all.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, what’s wrong?” Winwin asked me and I just feel my sobs escape my body and Winwin frowned and he pulled me into a hug, and I began sobbing into his hold, everything has just came crumbling down on me, and I really don’t know what to do about it. I mean, I feel like the worst person ever. Doyoung and Taeyong break up, Mark and Haechan fight, I get a memory of Kihyun. I feel like I’m losing my mind and myself.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 5!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This is the longest chapter I’ve ever written in the whole series!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith might be falling for Kihyun, and to be honest I’m scared too haha, even though I’m writing this!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Markhyuck just keeps breaking my heart everyday!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So there are only 5 more chapters left of Timeless and I’m pretty sad to see it go so quickly, butttttt before y’all get sad and hate me forever, I will be writing a prequel for this story and it’s going to be a Markhyuck story, it’s my second attempt at a bxb fanfiction since my Minsung one is officially flopped, and Idk if I ever will continue it!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But because of the virus that’s happening right now, my school is shutting down for a month so I have a lot of time to update !!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ⑥ ⒹⓐⓨⒹⓡⓔⓐⓜ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>⑥ ⒹⓐⓨⒹⓡⓔⓐⓜ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Are you okay, Judith?” Jungwoo asked me as we were just out eating some food, and of course Jungwoo had to ask for 6ths. I swear, I don’t know how he can eat that much without getting sick. Jungwoo, kinda makes me feel sick when I see how much food he eats at once.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah, why?” I asked him with a stutter and I cursed myself in my head as I was not supposed to stutter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, because you’re still on your second plate of food, and you looked spaced out.” Jungwoo told me and I sighed and I shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m just thinking about something.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“For 30 minutes?” Jungwoo asked me and I sighed and shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m not hungry anymore. I’ll see you later, Jungwoo.” I say and I stood up and I walked away from him, leaving him probably confused. I honestly couldn’t sleep last night, because of what happened between me and Kihyun. I can’t fall for him, I just can’t. I feel like I’m going to lose my mind sooner or later.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey ladies and gays.” Lucas greeted and he sat down at where we usually sit at, when we have no classes or we just want to hang out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Lucas, do you have to greet us like that, every time you see us?” Ten asked him and Lucas looked at him and chuckled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why, you trying to deny it?” Lucas asked him and Ten scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hell no.” Ten commented and I chuckled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alrighty, I have a little game, I want to play. It’s called: who’s gonna be friends after this.” Doyoung announces and I looked over at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the hell kind of game is that?” Mark asked him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, I ask one person a question, and they have to answer the truth, and nothing but the truth.” Doyoung says and I chuckled, of course he would want to play a game like that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung, just say you don’t want to be friends with us anymore.” Yangyang says and Doyoung rolled his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Fine then, first question: Yangyang, who have you been seeing recently?” Doyoung asked Yangyang tensed up and by the looks of it, so did Ten</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ummm, no one.” Yangyang says and Doyoung shook his head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My bullshit detector is going off, and it’s telling me, you’re spouting bullshit, tell me the truth.” Doyoung told him and I sighed, this game is stupid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Umm, T-ten.” Yangyang said and we all widened our eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wait, what?” Haechan exclaimed and I was just shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wait, wait, wait, you’ve been cheating on Johnny?” Winwin asked Ten and Ten nodded silently</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“But, I knew he was cheating too.” Ten says and I looked over at Johnny who just looked at the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the hell!” Taeil exclaimed and I could agree with that reaction</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, you and Johnny are not together anymore?” Yuta asked Ten and Ten shook his head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“How long has it been like this?” Taeyong asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“A week.” Ten and Johnny say and I was even more shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, this game is awful, can we stop it?” I ask and Doyoung nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, let’s pretend, that didn’t happen.” Doyoung says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What happened?” Jungwoo asked and we looked at him and chuckled, it’s good to know that he always knows what to do when we are sad.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask Mark and he looked at me with this glare on his face and he sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You asked me that, five times. Judith, I swear, I’m fine.” Mark told me and I sighed softly “Now, are you okay?” Mark asked me and I looked at him with this look of confusion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What do you mean?” I ask him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Winwin said, he found you crying yesterday.” Mark says and I curse slightly in my head, dammit Winwin! “What’s going on with you?” Mark asked and I looked down at the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I remembered something.” I say to him and Mark looked shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What did you remember?” Mark asked and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun’s confession.” I simply say and Mark widened his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Shit.” Mark cursed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mark, what did Kihyun do to me, that you can’t tell me?” I ask him and he was shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I can’t tell you that.” Mark says and I scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mark, I’m scared that I’m going to get my memories back, and remember what Kihyun did to me, and what that confession meant, because Mark, I’m freaking out here! I haven’t been able to sleep right, because of this whole situation.” I exclaimed and I groaned putting my hands over my face “I’m also scared, I might be falling in love with him.” I whisper and I think Mark heard that and he sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Your heart never forgets.” Mark says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“But, I love Renjun.” I say and I look at Mark and he sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Your brain knows you love Renjun, and maybe a little part of your heart, but deep down, locked away, your heart knows you love Kihyun.” Mark told me and I let a few tears slip</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What if I remember him, Mark? What if I remember all the bad shit, he’s done?” I asked him as the tears just kept falling and I wiped them away and groaned “Why am I crying?” I ask myself, but the tears just kept falling and falling - oh god, I think I’m losing my mind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, didn’t just do bad shit, y’know.” Mark told me and I looked at him and sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What good did he do?” I ask him and he smiled softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, he always took care of you, when you were sick. He always made you laugh, when you were sad. He always dealt with your clingy ass. And he was actually the first person you met when you moved here.” Mark said to me and I smiled softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, Kihyun was not all that bad?” I ask</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not really. But you wanna know what was bad? His hair! I mean, his hair was long - it was as long as yours!” Mark exclaimed and I giggled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Really?” I ask</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah! You kept nagging him on how he should cut his hair, because in your words it was “tragic.” It was so funny, to see the glare on his face, everytime you did that.” Mark laughed and I smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Wow, his hair must’ve been bad.” I say and Mark nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh it was! You finally said ‘screw it’ and you cut it yourself, and you told him to keep it short, or you would kill him.” Mark told me and I laughed, Kihyun, didn’t seem all that bad, maybe it was just me being paranoid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was walking off the college campus, and over to my apartment, but then I saw Kihyun, and he was leaning against the wall, and he looked terrible. He had these red and puffy eyes, dried tears on his face, and there was a big cut on his face. Jesus, what happened to him? “Kihyun?” I ask and he looked at me shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“J-Judith -” He stuttered</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the hell happened to you?” I ask him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uhh, you don’t want to know.” Kihyun says and he sniffled as he took a hit of a cigarette and I was shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I thought, I told you those things were bad for you.” I say to him and he was shocked and he looked at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You remember?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed and shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mark, told me that you used to smoke, but he didn’t say for what reason. He didn’t want to overload me.” I said and I walked over to him and I took the cigarette from his mouth and I stomped it down on the ground “Thank you.” I say to him and I began to walk away from him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Did Renjun give you that jacket?” Kihyun asked me and that made me stop in my tracks and I turn around to face him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Does it matter if he did or did not?” I asked him and he sighed and looked at the ground, “Kihyun, you’re making it hard for me to be nice to you.” I say to him and I walked away from him and I sighed, everytime I try to be nice, he always has to bring up the hatred for my boyfriend.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 6!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, I will try to write the longest chapter of my life in the next chapter, which will also have all the characters in it sooooo yay!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There are only 4 more chapters left of Timeless!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ⑦ Ⓔⓝⓓ Ⓣⓞ Ⓢⓣⓐⓡⓣ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*1 WEEK LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“My whole body is aching~” I whined and the boys looked over at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Did you get laid?” Ten asked me and I widened my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ten!” Mark exclaimed and Ten looked over at Mark</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What? Just asking.” Ten says to him and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Questions like that, won’t get you laid, Ten.” Yangyang said to him and I shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Can we drop these questions? Because this is awkward.” Taeil commented and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“But, like I said: my whole body is aching because I haven’t been doing anything active recently.” I say to them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Should we go out somewhere?” Haechan asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I think we should.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“The amusement park?” Johnny asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah! It’s fun!” Haechan exclaimed and I smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“If you call terrible food, and scary rides are fun, then be my guest.” Doyoung commented and I looked at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well that’s because you don’t have anyone to comfort you when you get scared.” Yangyang says and Doyoung glared at him and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, can we please stop bullying each other for once, and just have a good time?” I ask</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, Jude’s right, we need to have a good time.” Winwin explained and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alrighty, let’s go have fun!” I exclaimed and we started to walk around and I sighed in content, as I felt myself start to smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Can we try that ride?” I ask pointing at the roller coaster and the boys looked at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh, are you sure?” Taeyong asked me and I looked at him and I nodded, “Alright.” Taeyong says and we started to walk over to the roller coaster line.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We got on the roller coaster and I sat next to Mark and Haechan and I smiled softly, as the ride began to start, and then it just took off, and we were all a screaming mess as the ride was going fast.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m never going on that ride again.” Doyoung says and I laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, same.” I say and then all of a sudden, I got a headache, and I felt my knees begin to buckle underneath me, and I feel arms go around me before I fell to the floor and I groaned as I closed my eyes and flashes began to go across my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
  <b>
    <em>FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I walk inside my last class of the day, and I saw Kihyun sitting in his desk, at the front, and he was writing something, and he looked like he was in thought as he was shaking his pen up and down and he looked cute while he was doing it - ugh, why do I have to like him?! I made my way over to my desk, passing him, and I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked over at who grabbed my hand and it was Kihyun. He didn’t look at me, he didn’t say anything, he just held on to my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smile softly, but then realize what he did. I sighed softly, and I grabbed his hand and I pulled it out of mine, and I walked over to my seat, and I sat down, and Winwin sat there with a shocked look on his face “What?” I ask him and he shook his head</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I never seen something so cringe.” Winwin commented and I rolled my eyes and he smiled</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re lucky, you’re cute.” I say</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, but you’re cuter~~” Winwin says and he pushed my cheeks together and I glared at him and he laughed and I rolled my eyes and I slapped his hands away and I smile softly and I then turn my head to see Kihyun looking at us with this glare on his face and I snicker</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“He does know you’re gay, right?” I ask Winwin and he shrugged</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Let him be jealous, it’s kinda funny.” Winwin told me and I laughed and shook my head</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re evil.” I say</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s why you love me.” Winwin says and I chuckled</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s why Yuta loves you.” I said and he blushed and I fake gag and he glared at me and I smiled, and I turned my head again, to see Kihyun still looking angry, but he turned his head when I made eye contact with him. I shook my head “Idiot.” I muttered</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I really hate these things. I opened my eyes, and I stood up straight and I sighed “Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked me and I sighed and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I am.” I tell him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the hell was that?” Xiaojun asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s memories coming back.” Doyoung answered and I groaned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m tired of it.” I say and we started to walk again, I’m tired of having these headaches, and these memories coming back. It makes me feel exhausted, and I can’t take it anymore!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*2 HOURS LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We were sitting at a table, eating food, and Doyoung was right, it was pretty crappy! “This food tastes like shit.” Doyoung says and we all agreed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, it’s terrible.” Yangyang says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You guys, just have poor taste.” Jungwoo says as he just eats the food and I grimace then I hear this screaming and I look up to see the roller coaster going fast, and by the scream, I heard it was Kihyun. I laugh softly and that caused the boys to look over at me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What’s with you?” Taeil asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, I just heard Kihyun on the roller coaster.” I say and Lucas widened his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That asshole is here?” Lucas asked me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, sadly.” I say and Doyoung rolled his eyes and groaned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Can we go?” Doyoung asked me and I sighed and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah.” I say and they cheered and we stood up and we began to walk out of the gate that led us inside the amusement park</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We were having a drink at a restaurant, and this where they had the good as food! “Alright, I have to go to the bathroom.” I told the boys and they nodded, and I stood up and I went over to the bathroom. Ugh, I really need to pee, so bad! I should really stop drinking, haha.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After I finished doing my business, and washing my hands, I walked out of the bathroom, and I felt my head starting to pound, and I groaned, as I went down to the floor and this headache was just so painful, that I felt tears leaving my eyes, and I literally had to kneel down on the ground, then something flashes in my vision.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Renjun told me and I nodded and I hugged him, and he kissed me, and then he walked off and I sigh with a smile on his face, but then I turn around to face Kihyun who was at the top of the steps</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Will you quit stalking me?!” I asked him in a sharp and loud voice and he looked down at the steps “Kihyun, stop being so stubborn, I don’t love you anymore, I love Renjun, and that’s not going to change.” I told Kihyun and he was still silent and I rolled my eyes “Kihyun, please for the love of god, please move on.” I say and he looked up and he stared at me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I can’t. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. Why can’t you just see that, Judith?!” Kihyun asked me in this loud voice, that was filled with this tone of anger and this tone of sadness and I sighed, and I looked down at my feet for a second, and I had looked right back up at him, and I saw the look of heartbreak on his face</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I do see it, Kihyun, I swear I do, but I don’t feel the way I felt for you, the same way I felt four years ago. I’m sorry Kihyun.” I told him, for the one hundredth time, I put my earbud in my ear, turn on a random playlist of mine, and I began to walk away from the school, and go in the direction to my house, leaving Kihyun at the top of the steps.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I felt myself start to breathe heavily, as I raised my head, and I saw Jungkook, my ex boyfriend, looking down on me, and he was just shocked “What’s wrong with you?” Jungkook asked, and I stood up and I sniffled and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s none of your business.” I say to him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, jeez, sorry that I care.” Jungkook snapped and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You don’t care. You’re the one who broke my heart.” I say to him and he rolled his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh my god, it was 5 years ago, will you get over it?” Jungkook asked me and I scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uh yeah, right.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, what the hell is going on?” Mark asked and I saw that Mark and Haechan was standing there and once they saw they saw Jungkook, they got pissed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the hell are you doing here?” Haechan asked as they got on each side of me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s a public restaurant, why wouldn’t I be here?” Jungkook asked them in a duh tone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I mean, what are you doing, talking to Judith?” Haechan asked him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What can't I just catch up?” Jungkook asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No.” Mark commented</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, you think you’re some tough bitch, don’t you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you’re just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. You’ll always be an over emotional drama queen, and the most clingiest person ever. No wonder I broke up with you.” Jungkook said and he pushed past us, making me stumble, Mark having to catch me, so Jungkook could go in the bathroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the fuck, is his problem? I swear, he acts all high and mighty, but acts like a pussy when someone tries to square up on him.” Haechan says and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Let’s just go back to the table.” I tell them and they nodded and we started to walk towards the table</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jeez, what took you so long, to take a piss?” Yangyang asked me and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I ran into a problem.” I say as I sat down and I began to eat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What problem was that?” Kun asked me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jude’s douchebag of an ex boyfriend.” Mark says and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Jungkook?” Taeyong asked and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yep.” I say and I took a drink of my beer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I haven’t met him.” Renjun says and I sighed and shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Trust me, you don’t want to.” I tell him and he nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright.” Renjun says as he drinks some of his soda - poor, poor Renjun, he’s not old enough to drink yet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I smiled as I looked at Renjun who was walking, and staring at the stars up in the sky - he just looked so pretty, and I felt my heart start to race a little bit, when he smiled at me “What are you looking at?” Renjun asked me and I then looked back at where I was walking</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“N-nothing.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Were you staring at me??” Renjun asked in a teasing manner and I blushed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“N-no, what are you talking about?” I ask and he laughed wrapping his arms around my arms</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re so freaking cute, my love.” Renjun says while placing a million kisses on my face</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You two make me wanna barf.” Yangyang says and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yangyang, your existence makes me want to barf.” Ten told Yangyang and he looked over at Ten</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why are you with me then?” Yangyang asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know then, guess I pitied myself.” Ten says and Yangyang sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Good to know.” Yangyang mumbled and I looked at Renjun and he looked awkward about this</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Great, you two. You made this whole outing awkward.” Kun says and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s not my fault. Ten, just likes to insult me.” Yangyang responded and I looked at Johnny and he was looking down at the ground, holding on to Jaehyun’s hand, this has got to stop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was leaning against my bedroom door, while I had this pounding headache going on. I swear this is like the 5th time, this has happened today. Some were major memories, and others were bits and pieces of minor memories, and I can’t take it anymore. I feel like my head is going to explode! I let tears roll down my face, as the headache is getting worse and worse, until I put my hands on my head and I groaned as the flashes went through my vision</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was finally after school, and I was walking over to the classroom, I was going to clean, with Kihyun, and when I walk in the room, I saw that Kihyun was already wiping down the windows, and I knocked on the door, and that caused him to scream and drop the rag and he turned around and I laughed “Don’t do that!” He exclaimed and I smiled</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Sorry~” I said in a cute voice and he rolled his eyes “Do you need any help?” I ask him and he nodded</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, that would actually be great.” Kihyun told me and I grabbed a mop, and I had this feeling of deja vu, wash through me, as I began to mop the floor, “So, how are you and Renjun?” Kihyun asked me and I looked at him confused. Why does he want to know about my relationship with Renjun.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ummm, we’re doing good, I mean, he’s a sweet guy.” I say to him with pure confusion in my voice</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hmm, yeah, I guess that’s good.” Kihyun told me and I was even more confused</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What does that mean?” I ask him and he looked over at me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I mean, you’ve only known him for two months, while you've known me for 4 years and all of a sudden, you’re so madly in love with him, whom you won’t even see as much, when you graduate.” Kihyun says and I was shocked by where this whole thing had come from</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Just because I’ve known him for such a little time, doesn’t mean that I can’t fall in love with him. You do realize, Kihyun, that me and you are technically no longer friends, right?” I ask him, trying to keep my cool, because I just don’t want to flip out, and become dramatic</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, but it doesn’t sit right with me, that you would date him.” Kihyun says, having the word ‘him’ with a tone of disgust, okay, what the hell is wrong with him?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Alright, what the hell is wrong with you, Kihyun? Why can’t you just accept the fact that I’ve moved on from you, and that I’m really happy with Renjun?” I ask him, as my voice started to raise and get louder</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I call bullshit, on that! I believe you really still love me, and you’re just using Renjun, to get over me, and that you don’t love him.” Kihyun snapped, and I scoffed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You want me to say it? Yeah, alright, I do still love you. I will always love you. But, don’t you dare say that I’m using Renjun’s feelings to get over you, because you damn well, that is not the truth!” I yelled at him, finally blowing up, and I scoffed “You never change do you? You’re the same Kihyun, from three months ago. Belittling me. Bringing me down. It makes me wonder, were we even friends at all?” I ask as my voice got quieter, as my eyes welled up with tears and Kihyun stayed silent, and I sighed shakily “I guess we weren’t.” I said softly, and I dropped the mop, and it landed with a bang, and I turned my heels and I began to walk out of the classroom, with tears running down my face . . . he’s such an asshole! I’m completely done with Yoo Kihyun, I don’t care. I’m done with him!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I froze at what memory came to me - it was the day the car accident happened. Kihyun, didn’t even try to stop me. What an asshole! I still don’t really know what the fucker did to me in the first place. I think my brain is trying to forget that fucking major part. I heard knocking on my door and I sighed “Judith, are you okay?” I hear Taeil’s worried voice “You’ve been in there a while.” Taeil continued and I sighed and I wiped my eyes from tears</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m coming.” I say and I stood up from the ground, and I opened the door, to see Taeil’s worried face “What is it?” I ask Taeil and he sighed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Come on out, you’re probably not going to like this.” Taeil told me and I was confused but I just nodded either way, and we walked downstairs to the living room, to see all the boys - plus one, Kihyun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What is he doing here?” I asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We have no fucking idea.” Doyoung says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I said I needed to talk to Judith.” Kihyun snaps at Doyoung and Doyoung widened his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Use that tone with me again, and I’ll beat your little 5’9 ass.” Doyoung threatened and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Heh, he didn’t mean that.” Taeyong says trying to pull Doyoung back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why are you even here, Kihyun?” I ask him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I wanted to talk to you, I saw you at the amusement park today.” Kihyun says to me and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, and we left because we didn’t want to talk to you.” Haechan commented and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What did you want to talk to me about, Kihyun, I’m honestly not even in the mood to talk to you.” I tell him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, jeez, what’s wrong with you today?” Kihyun asked and the boys made an ‘oooohhh’ sound, as I just looked at him with this look that said ‘really?’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, I’ve been having memories come back to me, and the bigger they are, they bigger the headache’s get, and guess what I got a memory of the car accident. And you’re the one who let me walk out!” I exclaimed and Kihyun was shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You remembered the car accident?” Kihyun asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Before the car accident.” I tell him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know it was my fault.” Kihyun says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re damn right it was! If you couldn’t shut the fuck up about my relationship with Renjun, I wouldn’t have gotten into that car accident, I wouldn’t have lost my memories, and everything would be alright, and my life wouldn’t be such a fucking mess! If you didn’t let me walk out of the classroom, I wouldn’t be in this position ever think about that?” I snap and he scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Of course I have! I’ve been thinking about it, for a year! I do know it’s my fault! I know, I shouldn’t have let you walk out of the room, because if I didn’t let you walk out, you wouldn’t have been like this! But as I think about it is kind of a blessing in disguise, because then you wouldn’t remember what I did to you.” Kihyun told me and I was still confused about what he did</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, I don’t know what you did to me, I remember most of what happened, but that fucking moment! Kihyun, what was so bad, that nobody will tell me?!” I yelled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Maybe they didn’t want to tell you, as they wanted to protect you.” Kihyun told me and I rolled my eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t bullshit me, Kihyun. What the fuck, was it?” I ask him in an angry tone of voice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s one of your greatest fears.” Kihyun told me and I was confused by what he meant by that . . . greatest fears? I don’t remember having the greatest fear, because I don’t fear much. I then feel my head start to pound, and I wince in pain and I scrunched my face up “Judith, are you okay?” Kihyun asked me and I felt my head pounding but I tried to stand tall. I don’t want to look weak in front of him again. But I just couldn’t do it, because I kneeled down on the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith!” I hear Doyoung exclaim but then something came into my vision, and something more important than anything else</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*FLASHBACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I saw Kihyun and I saw he was talking to this girl, and I feel my heart just crack a little bit. Kihyun, looks more happy talking to that girl - who I don’t even know the name of - better than me. Kihyun looked over at me, and his big smile turned into an angry look, and he walked over to me ‘Oh boy, here we go.” I thought “Do you have any idea what you just got me into?” He asked so mad, and I was really confused on what he had meant.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Detention! You left early and I got more detention!” Kihyun yelled, and that had a few onlookers attention</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Not my problem.” I say, and I was gonna walk away, until Kihyun had grabbed onto my arm, and pulled me back</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“No it is your problem, because of you, I get into more trouble, and my parents are furious with me!” Kihyun screamed in my face</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That is not my fault.” I say softly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh my god! You’re so stupid Judith, when are you gonna realize that everything is your fault?! Hell, I have to stand up for you every second of every day, and I’m done!” Kihyun yelled, and I felt my eyes water up, my greatest fear is coming true . . . Kihyun leaving me. Kihyun walks away from me, as I just feel the tears leak out of my eyes. I felt an arm go around me, and I saw it was Mark, through my blurry vision. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have too, he just pulled me into a hug, and me being much shorter than him, I fit perfectly in his arms.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey, Mark, you wanna walk to - hey what’s wrong with Judy?” I heard Haechan’s sunny voice ask and we both didn’t say anything. “Was it Kihyun?” He asked, and hearing Kihyun’s name, I began sobbing “Ah! I - I didn’t mean to make her cry! Should I get Doyoung and Jaehyun?” Haechan frantically exclaims, Doyoung and Jaehyun are like my emotional teddy bears, they’ve been dealing with my crybaby ass since middle school.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Please do.” I say through broken cries</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Should we go to our usual spots? I mean, I could get the others.” Haechan asked and I gave him a shaky thumbs up, “Alrighty. Uh Mark, will you take her the spot?” Haechan asked Mark</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course.” Mark says and Mark began to lead me to our usual spots where we go when we want to skip class or when I’m not in a good mood.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*FLASHBACK OVER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I looked up from the ground, as every memory came to me, and even the most important one. Kihyun, leaves me, that’s the reason we had a falling out. He’s the reason for everything. But everything in my heart still feels weird for the feelings I have for him. I stood up from the ground, and I felt my breathing get heavy. “You left me.” I simply say and the boys around us widened their eyes, “You knew that was my greatest fear, but you still left me, because you were fucking scared. What the fuck were you scared of Kihyun?!” I yelled and he looked terrified by my reaction</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You remember everything?” Kihyun asked me and I scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I do.” I said to him and I sighed “I’m sorry, that I got you in trouble and having you get detention, but you didn’t have to do what you did to me! I know, you were so pissed off, but you could’ve just talked to me, Kihyun, instead of leaving me alone, you made my life a living hell, and you confess your feelings for me, and expect me to forgive you, even after I get with Renjun, with kissing me, begging me to remember you? You’re pathetic, Kihyun! I can’t believe I was ever in love with you! Well, look where that got me.” I snapped and I saw a few tears roll down his face and I sighed and I took the necklace that was around my neck and I grabbed his hand and I placed the necklace in his hand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith . . .” Kihyun whispers</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re dead to me, Kihyun.” I said to him and I saw tears leave his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks and I shook my head “Get out of my apartment, Kihyun.” I tell him and he let out a sob</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, please -” Kihyun sobbed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Now. Kihyun.” I say with a monotone voice and he sighed shakily, and I saw Winwin and Yuta, lead Kihyun out of the apartment, and I feel the tears roll down my face</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith?” Mark called and I sighed shakily, and I just let out a sob, and I walked over to Mark, and just fell into his arms and started sobbing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Renjun’s P.O.V</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*A FEW MINUTES BEFORE*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Alright, I have to go up to my bedroom, because I need to use the bathroom.” Judith says and we nodded and she jumped up and she ran up the stairs and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t you guys think that Judith is going a little insane?” Hendery asked and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I wouldn’t really blame her.” Jungwoo replied and I nodded</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I blame Kihyun, for this whole thing, if he didn’t let her walk out that classroom, then she wouldn’t have been like this, y’know?” Johnny says and I looked down at the ground, then I hear someone knock on the door, and Jaehyun went over and opened the door</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What the hell are you doing here?” Jaehyun asked</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I uh I need to speak with Judith.” I heard a voice say, and that voice was familiar, because it was Kihyun. I saw Kihyun walk in the room, and I felt my blood boil</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What the hell do you want?” Xiaojun asked him and Kihyun just ignored him</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Where’s Judith?” Kihyun asked</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Upstairs.” I replied</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Can someone go get her?” Kihyun asked and Taeil sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’ll go.” Taeil told him and Kihyun nodded and Taeil jumped up and he ran up the stairs, and he was gone for a few seconds until he came back down with Judith, and she didn’t look happy once she saw Kihyun.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What is he doing here?” She asked us</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“We have no fucking idea.” Doyoung says</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I said I needed to talk to Judith.” Kihyun snaps at Doyoung, and I was shocked by that and Doyoung widened his eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Use that tone with me again, and I’ll beat your little 5’9 ass.” Doyoung threatened and Judith sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Heh, he didn’t mean that.” Taeyong says trying to pull Doyoung back</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why are you even here, Kihyun?” Judith asked him</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I wanted to talk to you, I saw you at the amusement park today.” Kihyun says to Judith and she sighed obviously not wanting to talk to him at this moment</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, and we left because we didn’t want to talk to you.” Haechan commented and she sighed again, and I looked down at the ground</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What did you want to talk to me about, Kihyun, I’m honestly not even in the mood to talk to you.” She tells him</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, jeez, what’s wrong with you today?” Kihyun asked and the boys made an ‘oooohhh’ sound, excluding me, as she just looked at him with this look that said ‘really?’ Oh she’s pissed off, I can feel it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Kihyun, I’ve been having memories come back to me, and the bigger they are, they bigger the headache’s get, and guess what I got a memory of the car accident. And you’re the one who let me walk out!” She exclaimed and Kihyun was shocked, so was the rest of us</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You remembered the car accident?” Kihyun asked</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Before the car accident.” She tells him</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I know it was my fault.” Kihyun says, oh boy. She looked so pissed, that she just blew up on him</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“You’re damn right it was! If you couldn’t shut the fuck up about my relationship with Renjun, I wouldn’t have gotten into that car accident, I wouldn’t have lost my memories, and everything would be alright, and my life wouldn’t be such a fucking mess! If you didn’t let me walk out of the classroom, I wouldn’t be in this position ever think about that?” She snapped, getting angrier by the second and he scoffed by her remark</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course I have! I’ve been thinking about it, for a year! I do know it’s my fault! I know, I shouldn’t have let you walk out of the room, because if I didn’t let you walk out, you wouldn’t have been like this! But as I think about it is kind of a blessing in disguise, because then you wouldn’t remember what I did to you.” Kihyun told her and I could tell she was still confused about what he did</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, I don’t know what you did to me, I remember most of what happened, but that fucking moment! Kihyun, what was so bad, that nobody will tell me?!” She yelled</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Maybe they didn’t want to tell you, as they wanted to protect you.” Kihyun told me and she rolled her eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t bullshit me, Kihyun. What the fuck, was it?” She asked him in an angry tone of voice</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s one of your greatest fears.” Kihyun told me and she was confused by what he meant by that . . . and to be honest so was I. Because I didn’t know she had a greatest fear, because she really didn’t talk about Kihyun that much. I then saw her wince in pain and she scrunched her face up “Judith, are you okay?” Kihyun asked her and I’m pretty sure she felt her head pounding but I saw she tried to stand tall. I could she didn’t want to look weak in front of him. But she just couldn’t do it, because I saw that she was kneeled down on the ground</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith!” Doyoung exclaims, and I saw that she was kneeled like that for a couple of moments before she finally let go of her head, and she looked up from the ground, and she stood up from the ground, and I saw her chest going up and down as I heard her breathing getting heavy, oh god, Judith, calm down. “You left me.” She simply says we all widened our eyes, she remembers, what happened? “You knew that was my greatest fear, but you still left me, because you were fucking scared. What the fuck were you scared of Kihyun?!” She yelled and he looked terrified by Judith’s reaction, and to be honest so was I, because I never seen her like this, only when she told off Jaemin and Jeno.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You remember everything?” Kihyun asked Judith and she scoffed at what he said</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, I do.” She said to him and she sighed “I’m sorry, that I got you in trouble and having you get detention, but you didn’t have to do what you did to me! I know, you were so pissed off, but you could’ve just talked to me, Kihyun, instead of leaving me alone, you made my life a living hell, and you confess your feelings for me, and expect me to forgive you, even after I get with Renjun, with kissing me, begging me to remember you? You’re pathetic, Kihyun! I can’t believe I was ever in love with you! Well, look where that got me.” She snapped, that’s the reason Kihyun leaves? Because he got detention for standing up for her? What a fucking asshole! Then a few tears rolled down Kihyun’s face and Judith sighed and she took the necklace that was around her neck and she grabbed his hand and I saw that she had placed the necklace in his hand</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith . . .” Kihyun whispers lowly, but I’m surprised that we heard it - or maybe just me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re dead to me, Kihyun.” She said to him and I widened my eyes and then I saw some tears leave his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks and Judith shook her head “Get out of my apartment, Kihyun.” She told him and he let out a sob, oh god, Kihyun, really?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith, please -” Kihyun sobbed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Now. Kihyun.” Judith says with a monotone voice and he sighed shakily, and then Winwin and Yuta, led Kihyun out of the apartment, and I saw the tears roll down my girlfriend's face, oh my poor baby.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith?” Mark called her and she sighed shakily, and she just let out a sob, and she walked over to Mark, and just fell into his arms and started sobbing and I felt so sad, that I couldn’t even help her in this situation</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith?” I called her name and she just continued sobbing, those memories must’ve bombarded her, or something, because I saw she was trying to hold it together, while she was talking with him. Ugh, I just hope she’s okay. When she finally calmed down, and she pulled away from Mark, she wiped away her tears, looked down at the ground, where tears still fell, and she sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Can you guys stay over, tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” She says and we nodded</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course.” Taeyong told her and she nodded</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m gonna change, I’ll be down in a few minutes.” She announced and we nodded</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Take your time.” Ten told her and she smiled shakily and nodded and she walked up the stairs and I sighed softly</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m so lucky to have those guys. I feel so depressed right around this moment, and I just feel so lucky that they’re gonna be here for me in this exact moment right now. I don’t know why I still feel something for Kihyun! Now that I remember everything, my heart has officially opened up again, and now that my brain remembers it’s telling me just to forget Kihyun, but my heart is telling me something different. Even though Renjun is in my heart, but somewhere deep inside my heart, that’s where Kihyun lies. Ugh, I really don’t know what to do! I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw what I really looked like - a mess. My hair was all disheveled, there were dried tear streaks on my face, my eyes were all red, puffy, and watery. I just look like a complete mess! I backed away from the mirror, and I started to make my way down the stairs, to see seventeen boys asleep all around my living room. Some were sleeping on the couch, and the rest was sleeping on the floor. They must be so tired. I sighed softly, as I saw them sleeping. I saw that Renjun was sleeping on the couch, and I stepped over the other sleeping boys, and I went over to the couch where my sleeping boyfriend was. I sit down on the couch, and I lie down next to Renjun, and I saw that was not really fully asleep, because he turned over on his side, and he wrapped an arm around me, and he pulled me close</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Are you going to be okay?” Renjun asked me in a whisper voice and I sigh softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know.” I answered truthfully, as tears left the corner of my eyes, and Renjun frowned wiping away the tears</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, whatever is going to happen next, I’m going to be with you every step of the way, no matter what. I love you so much, Judith Lee Evans, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Renjun confessed and I smiled, feeling more tears leave my eyes, and Renjun pulled me closer to him, to where I had my face in his chest, and he held on to me tight, and I did the same thing, as I felt my eyes shut, and I fell asleep. I really don’t know what I would do without Renjun. Renjun has made me feel things that I couldn’t feel with Kihyun - but Kihyun has made me feel things that I couldn’t feel with Renjun. I really don’t know what to do. Everything is just a freaking huge mess!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 7!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Over 6,000 words, holy fuck!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I didn’t think that I would be able to pass that, when I wrote chapter 5, which had over 3,000 words!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alrighty, Judith now remembers everything, so there is going to be some dramarama in the next few chapters!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And I’m sorry for the lack of Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun, I promise I will have them in the next coming chapters hehe!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alright, there are only 3 more chapters left of Timeless and I’m sad to see it go, but I’m excited to start the prequel!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ⑧ ⓃⓄ ⓁⓄⓃⒼⒺⓇ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>⑧ ⓃⓄ ⓁⓄⓃⒼⒺⓇ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kihyun’s P.O.V</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*3 DAYS LATER*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why are you so mopey?” Changkyun asked me as I was just lying on my bed, just staring off into space and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Judith, remembers everything.” I say and Changkyun looked over at me with this surprised look on his face</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Really?” Changkyun asked me and I sighed and sat up on my bed, and put my knees against my chest</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, and I’m dead to her.” I told him and he sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Come on, that’s literally going too far.” Changkyun told me and I shook my head</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Changkyun, she literally said those words to me, and she gave this back to me.” I say and I placed the locket on my bedside table and Changkyun widened his eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“She never takes this thing off.” Changkyun says picking it up, and I grabbed it from him and I sighed softly, opening up the locket and I looked at the words engraved inside and I felt the tears well up in my eyes 'We'll never be apart, as long as I'm with you. Love you Judith Lee Evans' Everything is my fault. It’s a good thing, Judith didn’t deny it. It’s the thing I love about her, she doesn’t deny the truth, even when you want her to. It’s a thing called being brutally honest, but she’s never that brutal. I just love her so much, I don’t know how I’m going to go on without her.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Dude, you’re crying.” Changkyun commented and I looked at him. I’m crying? I wiped at my eyes, and yes I was indeed crying. Judith, just has that effect on me. I just really can’t help but feel guilty about everything around me. I lost the best person that was in my life. And, I may have lost her for good. I just wish I kept my mouth shut, and didn’t let her walk out of the room, then maybe we could’ve rekindled our friendship. I wanna go back to that. It doesn’t have to be a relationship, I just want her back in my life. I just want to be her best friend again. I want my Judy back. But, the problem is that - she no longer needs me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“How is my favorite child doing?” Doyoung asked me and I looked up at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I thought Winwin was your favorite.” I tell him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, you’re my favorite.” Doyoung told me and I smiled softly and laughed </b>
  <b>“Yay, a smile and a laugh!” Doyoung exclaimed and hugged me and I was buried in his chest, since I was sitting down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung, you’re smothering the poor girl, calm it down, a little.” Taeil says and Doyoung took his arms off of me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh shut it, grandpa.” Doyoung told Taeil and Taeil gave him this glare and I chuckled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“How are you doing, Judith?” Haechan asked, being careful with his words, and I sighed. It’s been 3 days since the whole thing with Kihyun happened, and I’ve honestly been feeling fine. I mean, Kihyun doesn’t even cross my mind half of the time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Haechan, it’s fine. I’m seriously fine.” I say putting on a strong face, “I mean, yeah sure, the memories bombarded me, but I’m honestly feeling better, and that asshole hasn’t crossed my mind at all, so y’all don’t have to worry about me.” I continued, and they all looked at me with a smile</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That’s the spirit, Judy!” Mark exclaimed and I smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ooooooh, look at you all dressed up.” Lucas comments and I looked at him with this funny look “Any special occasion, as to why, you’re dressed up today?” He asked me and I shook my head and I looked over at Jungwoo who was just confused on what his boyfriend was saying</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uhhhh, nooo, this is just what I’m wearing today.” I tell him and he was confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Really? I thought maybe you and Renjun were going to go out today.” Lucas told me and I shook my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Nah, he’s working on studying for his exams this week.” I told Lucas and he nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ahhh.” Lucas says and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m going to my apartment, since I got no more classes for a couple of hours.” I say to him and he nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, see you later!” Lucas exclaimed and I smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Bye, Jude~” Jungwoo says to me and I waved, and I started to walk off</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was about to walk off the campus, until I felt a hand go around my arm, and pull me back, and I saw it was Kihyun. I was so close to him, that I felt my heart beat start to quicken. Oh my god, this can’t be happening right now. Feeling like this around him, when I have a boyfriend. I pushed him away from me, and he looked very sad when I did that. “H-hey, Judy.” Kihyun greeted with a stutter and I scoffed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re pathetic, you know that?” I ask him and he looked down at the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Who are you?” Kihyun asked and I was confused by the question he just asked me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the hell do you mean by that?” I asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re not the girl, I fell in love with.” Kihyun says and I was shocked by what he had just said about me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, the Judith Lee Evans, you fell in love with was an overly emotional, clingy, pathetic, and naive drama queen! The new Judith Lee Evans, grew up, and has been broken way too many times. So, I’m sorry, that my new attitude hurts you.” I tell him, and I began to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm again, and pulled me back, and he just hugged me, and he hugged me tight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I-I’m sorry, Judith. I know, I’ve been a terrible excuse for a friend, but I just wanted to let you know, that I’m sorry for all the things I put you through, and I really want to go back to the way it was before. We don’t even have to be in a relationship, I just want to be friends with you again.” Kihyun cried and I felt my shirt start to get wet from his tears, and I sighed, and I wrap my arms around him - I don’t know why I’m letting this happen, all of those things I just said like a minute ago, was all for nothing, because I literally didn’t want anything to do with him, now here I am hugging this asshole.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, I know you couldn’t save Raelee, when she killed herself, and I know you’re trying to save me, but I’m sorry. I don’t want you to hurt your emotional and mental state because of me.” I say and I push him back after I hugged him for a minute, and I wipe away his tears and I sighed as I saw his sad puppy dog look “Kihyun, like I said before, find someone that could make you happy, and make you a better person at the same time, I know, you want that person to be me. But, I’m sorry, I’m not that person for you, Kihyun.” I say in the nicest way possible</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“B-but, no one wants me. No one understands me. I tried, Judith, I swear to god, I did, but no one wants to be with someone, who’s hung up on their best friend, who rejected them multiple times.” Kihyun told me and I sighed and shook my head and I put my hands on his shoulders and I squeeze them for support for him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Try harder.” I said to him and I sighed “I gotta go, Kihyun.” I told him and I took my hands off of him, and I began to back away from him, and I started to walk off the campus and I sighed. Kihyun is so persistent, it’s kinda cute, but also kinda annoying. I had felt my heart racing the whole time I was talking with him, and I really don’t know why - oh god, I hope I’m not falling in love with him. Ugh, I can’t fall in love with him, I just can’t! I know my heart is opening up that door, that Kihyun was locked away deep inside, and it’s trying to let him out. I want to ignore it, and try to ignore him, but everything is just a mess.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 8!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, Judith might be falling for Kihyun . . . yikes!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So there are only 2 chapters left of Timeless, before I start the prequel of the series!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE] </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ⑨ ⓉⒾⓂⒺⓁⒺⓈⓈ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>⑨ ⓉⒾⓂⒺⓁⒺⓈⓈ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kihyun’s P.O.V</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*1 WEEK LATER*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you okay, Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked me and I looked over at him and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’ve had better days.” I say as I had my head against the cafeteria table</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Did anything happen between you and Judith?” Jooheon asked me and I sighed shakily feeling the tears well up in my eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Great going, Jooheon, you made him cry!” Changkyun exclaimed and Jooheon looked worried</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ah! Don’t cry, don’t cry! I’m sorry.” Jooheon begged and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don’t know what happened between me and Judith, I think it started when I got detention with her that day.” I say</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Do you regret it?” Minhyuk asked me and that was the biggest question that someone has asked me and I sighed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, I regret it.” I replied. I regret every bad thing I’ve ever done to her. I regret it all. I look over at the table that Judith is at, and I saw that she was typing something up on her computer, and of course I saw her with her friends - well some of them like: Mark, Haechan, Doyoung (don’t like him), Taeil (also don’t like him), Jungwoo, Johnny, Jaehyun, Winwin, Yuta, and Taeyong. I sighed, as I saw she was wearing a grey turtleneck, black ripped jeans, and some black heels. Hmmm, I miss her so much.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I heard it’s supposed to be a storm today.” Taeyong announced and I looked up from my laptop, as I was working on my essay</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Really?” Doyoung asked sarcastically, and I snickered, those two still haven’t got back together yet, so watching these two bicker, is kinda sad, knowing that Doyoung loved Taeyong to death, even though it may seem like Doyoung just hates his guts. I then hear my phone buzz, and I saw it was a text from my brother who I haven’t talked to in a couple of months</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Catboy🐱: Hey, Judith, just letting you know that me and Jisung have officially broken up and I need your support, because I don’t know what to do. Oh PS, can you please bring Mark and Haechan?’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was shocked. They broke up? Shit! “Umm, I’m going to have to go home.” I say closing my laptop, and putting it in my book bag</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What why?” Taeil asked me and I sighed, should I tell them? I mean, I have to bring Mark and Haechan with me, so I guess it makes no difference.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Umm, Minho and Jisung broke up.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What?” Mark asked and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mark and Haechan, need to come with me.” I announced and they both nodded, and stood up from the bench, and we walked out of the cafeteria, and I felt Kihyun’s eyes on me - oh god Kihyun, please stop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, why did he have to break up with me?” Minho asked as he was sobbing in my lap, and I sighed, as I rubbed his shoulders</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I-I don’t know, Minho.” I told him truthfully and he continued to sob - great Judith.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Minho, maybe it didn’t work out - some relationships don’t last.” Mark says to him and he looked up at the two boys next to him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“But, you guys have lasted for 5 years.” Minho told them and Mark and Haechan looked at each other and sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Minho, we’ve almost broken up like a million times, but we all come through it, by communication, whatever happened between you and Jisung, is because you didn’t communicate.” Haechan says, and Minho sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ll talk to him tonight.” Minho sniffled and I smiled and I ruffled his hair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, be careful out there, it’s supposed to be a big storm tonight.” I tell him and he nods and me, Mark, and Haechan stand up, “You think you’re gonna be okay, on your own?” I ask him and he nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah.” Minho stutters and we walked out of the room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*2 HOURS LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was out at the park, trying to work on my essay, and I was getting stressed out, and writers block. Ugh~~ this sucks! “Writer's block?” I heard a familiar voice ask and I sighed annoyed - alright now he’s just stalking me - again, it’s like high school all over again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What do you want, Kihyun?” I ask him as I continued to type, and he then just sat down next to me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I wanted to talk to you.” Kihyun told me, and I groaned softly and I closed my laptop and I placed it right on my bag, and I looked up at him, and he was pouting</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, stop trying to act all cute around me, you knew that was one of my weaknesses.” I tell him and he smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Does it make your heart beat?” Kihyun asked me and I glared at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, you’re very cocky.” I say and he smiled again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You always liked it when I was very confident.” Kihyun says and I sighed, feeling my heart beat start to race</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kihyun, stop.” I say to him and he started to lean in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You always liked it when I did this too.” Kihyun says and I then slapped him across the face, I stood up, and he stood up as well, confused by what I did to him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What the fuck, is wrong with you?!” I yelled at him, and he stood up as well “You think it’s funny, that you’re making my heart beat like this? You think it’s funny, that I physically can’t move on from you? Do you think it’s funny, huh?!” I yelled as I pulled his shirt, and pulled him close to my face</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“J-Judith, I-I’m sorry -” Kihyun apologized, but I didn’t want to hear it, as I pushed him away, and he stumbled back a little</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t bullshit me, Kihyun! You’ve been doing this, since we saw each other again! You’ve been pushing me over the edge, trying to make me fall for you, and I can’t help that I’m falling for you!” I yelled at him and I feel my eyes well up with tears</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith . . .” He says</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I hate you, Yoo Kihyun.” I say and he widened his eyes, and I grabbed my computer, and bag, and I started to walk away from him, as I heard thunder start to rumble, indicating that a storm was coming.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was pacing back and forth around my apartment, and I was getting irritated from this whole situation! “Judith?” I heard Renjun’s voice, and I was shocked - shit! I turned around to see Renjun, drenched from the rain. “Are you okay?” Renjun asked me and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah.” I say with a stutter, which I cursed in my head for</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t believe that. Something’s bothering you, my love.” Renjun told me and I sighed - how can I tell my boyfriend that I’ve fallen in love with someone else, he’s totally not gonna take that very well. But knowing Renjun, he would probably be very understanding, and he would break my heart.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Renjun, I uh - something is bothering me, but it’s okay. I’ll deal with it.” I say to him with a fake smile on my face and Renjun sighed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re in love with Kihyun are you?” Renjun asked me and I gasped</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*TO BE CONTINUED*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 9!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 1 of the 2 part finale!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alrighty, so Judith has officially lost her mind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And Renjun and Jude are going to break my heart!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ①⓪ ⒸⓄⓂⒾⓃⒼ ⒽⓄⓂⒺ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>①⓪ ⒸⓄⓂⒾⓃⒼ ⒽⓄⓂⒺ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Judith’s P.O.V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was pacing back and forth around my apartment, and I was getting irritated from this whole situation! “Judith?” I heard Renjun’s voice, and I was shocked - shit! I turned around to see Renjun, drenched from the rain. “Are you okay?” Renjun asked me and I nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah.” I say with a stutter, which I cursed in my head for</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t believe that. Something’s bothering you, my love.” Renjun told me and I sighed - how can I tell my boyfriend that I’ve fallen in love with someone else, he’s totally not gonna take that very well. But knowing Renjun, he would probably be very understanding, and he would break my heart.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Renjun, I uh - something is bothering me, but it’s okay. I’ll deal with it.” I say to him with a fake smile on my face and Renjun sighed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’re in love with Kihyun are you?” Renjun asked me and I gasped</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“W-what? No. I’m not.” I say with a stutter, and Renjun sighed, and he walked over to me, and grabbed my hands</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Judith, I’ve been observing you, and I know you can’t get over Kihyun, and that’s okay.” Renjun told me and I was shocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“W-what, n-no, Renjun. It’s not okay.” I say to him and he smiled softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“My love, it’s okay. I’m okay. You’ve loved Kihyun for 5 years now. I know in that time between us dating, you still loved Kihyun. Even though you move on from someone, that person is still in your heart, because that is your one and only true love.” Renjun told me but I felt tears roll down my face, and I shake my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Renjun . . .” I cry and he smiled softly, wiping away my tears, and I held on to his hand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s okay. Go to him. I’ll be fine.” Renjun told me and I shook my head ‘no’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Renjun, no I love you.” I say and he smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I love you too. I’ll always love you. I’ll be happy, as long as you’re happy. Go be happy with Kihyun, I know you love him, alright. Go.” Renjun told me and I sniffled and I nodded and I back away from him and I sighed and then I went back and I kissed him one last time, and when I back away from him, I saw a line of tears leaving his eyes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m sorry, Renjun.” I say to him and he shook his head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t worry about me, go to Kihyun.” Renjun told me and I nodded, and I started to run out of the apartment, totally forgetting that it was raining, but I didn’t care. I started to run over to the campus, knowing that Kihyun lives in a dorm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was drenched from the rain, and I saw Kihyun’s dorm room, and I ran up to the door, and I started pounding on the door, hoping he was in there. The door opened, and I was hoping to see Kihyun, but I didn’t - it was Changkyun “Judith?” Changkyun asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Is - uh is Kihyun here?” I ask him and he shook his head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No.” Changkyun told me and I groaned and I backed away from the door, and I began to run away from the campus - he’s probably at his house. Shit, it’s going to take me like 30 minutes to get there!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*30 MINUTES LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I felt myself getting tired, as I have been running non stop for 30 minutes, but I saw Kihyun’s house getting in my vision. Ugh, I just hope he’s here. I ran up the steps of his house, and I knocked on the door, and I waited for the door to be opened. I ran my hand through my wet hair, and I saw the door open, and I saw Kihyun and he looked confused “Judith, what are you doing here?” Kihyun asked and I sighed softly, and I then just pulled Kihyun by his shirt, and I placed a kiss on his lips and he was shocked but he eventually kissed me back, and when he pulled back, I saw tears leaving his eyes “Ummm, I didn’t expect that.” Kihyun says softly and I smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I know. Me neither.” I say to him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“B-but what about Renjun -” Kihyun says but I cut him off</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s fine, he knows I’m here. He told me to come here.” I told him and he sighed “Kihyun, do you know how people always find their homes?” I ask him and he nodded but still kinda confused</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah?” He says but it came out as a question</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, I found my home.” I say and he was shocked by what I just said, and he then had tears leaving his eyes, and I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back, totally not caring that I was wet from the rain “I’m home, Kihyun.” I whisper, and he then started crying and I sighed softly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I love you, Judith.” Kihyun sobbed and I smiled in his shoulder</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I love you too.” I say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*1 YEAR LATER*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alrighty, how is everyone?!” Kun asked with so much enthusiasm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not good, Kun.” Renjun says and I laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I want to die in a hole, because of your stupid enthusiasm.” Jaemin says and I snickered</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You guys are just mad, because you guys are in college.” Kihyun commented and Renjun glared at him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We’re stressed all the time, hamster boy.” Jeno says and I rolled my eyes and I stood up from the bench, and Kihyun took my hand</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, we’re going to go and leave Kun in your guy’s hands.” I say and Jisung and Chenle groaned</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, please, Judith, don’t!” Jisung begged</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, please don’t leave us with this old man.” Renjun begged and Kun glared at him and Chenle laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Haha!!” Chenle laughed with his dolphin screech</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright, we’re going to go.” Kihyun says and me and Kihyun walked off from them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>♡♡♡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I still don’t like that you guys are together.” Doyoung says and I sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Doyoung, you can’t like everything you know?” I ask him and he sighed and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I guess. Why do you think me and Taeyong are still not together?” Doyoung asked me and I sighed, those two are still not together which pissed me off so much, but I guess Doyoung just wanted to take a break from relationships, and fix his emotional state.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Alright.” I mumbled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh my god, I’m so bored! Why is college so boring?” Minho asked me, and him and Jisung sat down next to Doyoung and I laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t worry, it’s going to get better.” I reassured and Jisung sighed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It better.” Jisung told me and I laughed, and I looked over to see Kihyun sitting by himself, typing on his computer and I stood up from the bench, and I started walking towards, the table, and I look over at all sides and the tables, and I see Mark, Haechan, Jisung and Chenle, talking and laughing, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun, are actually talking, and I see Renjun just shaking his head at how dumb Jaemin is, Winwiwn and Yuta are just leaning against each other watching something on Yuta’s phone, Jungwoo and Lucas are just sharing food, Johnny and Jaehyun are sharing ear buds, probably listening to music, Taeil just had his arms on the bench, sleeping, Taeyong was just reading a book, sometimes staring off into space, and Ten, Yangyang, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Kun, were just fighting with each other, well mostly Ten and Yangyang, and Kun wanting to kill them both. I walked over to the table and I smiled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You look like you want me to take you away from this.” I say and he groaned and nodded</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, please do.” Kihyun told me and I smiled and I closed his laptop, and he put his laptop in his bag, and I grabbed his hand, and we started walking, and I smiled as I looked over at him. I always told myself, ever since Kihyun left me, that I will never get with him, but I just couldn’t move on, no matter how much I tried. I guess we’re timeless.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here’s chapter 10!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 2 of the two part finale!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This is the final chapter of this book, and I’m shocked to be honest haha!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Renjun and Judith hurt my heart!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The prequel will come out tomorrow because I’m generous, and trying to make some time of my one month hiatus from school !!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[RAELEE]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>